


Cinco minutos

by begok



Series: Muérdago [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Malec
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-22 15:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22151248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/begok/pseuds/begok
Summary: Se apoya en una de las columnas y observa lo que ocurre a su alrededor. Las personas más importantes de su vida en ese momento están allí, celebrando su matrimonio, felices por ellos, y Magnus se siente abrumado por todo ese amor que está recibiendo desde que Alce entró en su vida. No recuerda ninguna etapa de su larga existencia en la que tanta gente se hubiera preocupado por él.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Isabelle Lightwood, Alec Lightwood & Madzie, Alec Lightwood & Max Lightwood, Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane & Isabelle Lightwood, Magnus Bane & Max Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Isabelle Lightwood
Series: Muérdago [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594216
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Cinco minutos

**Author's Note:**

> Situado durante la boda de Magnus y Alec.

Se apoya en una de las columnas y observa lo que ocurre a su alrededor. Las personas más importantes de su vida en ese momento están allí, celebrando su matrimonio, felices por ellos, y Magnus se siente abrumado por todo ese amor que está recibiendo desde que Alce entró en su vida. No recuerda ninguna etapa de su larga existencia en la que tanta gente se hubiera preocupado por él.

Cuando su mirada se detiene en la imponente figura de su marido, sonríe ante ese pensamiento. Alec está hablando con Max y se le hincha el pecho de orgullo al ver lo bien que se lleva con su hermano pequeño. Cuando Madzie irrumpe en su campo de visión corriendo está a punto de hacer uso de su magia, pero el Shadowhunter es más rápido y la coge cuando la pequeña se lanza literalmente a sus brazos.

\- Hey, Madzie –Alec se acomoda a la niña contra el costado y le acaricia la punta de la nariz antes de continuar la conversación con Max.

Madzie atiende a lo que dice Alec, riendo cuando Max le dice algo que la hace sonrojar. Su marido ríe con ellos y acaricia la cabeza de la joven brujo mientras le da un beso en la frente.

Y en ese preciso instante, Magnus se enamora un poco más de Alec.

Espera a que Alec deje a Madzie en el suelo porque quiere bailar con Lorenzo para acercase a su marido. Se pone de puntillas, hasta que sus labios están a la altura de la oreja de su marido.

\- Gracias por recordarme por qué me enamoré de ti –Alec ríe y al brujo se le atasca el aliento en la garganta.

\- Así que sólo me quieres porque soy bueno con los niños… –se muerde el labio inferior para no dejarse llevar por las ganas que tiene de besarle hasta desgastarle los labios.

Coge su mano y entrelaza los dedos, haciendo que el Shadowhunter sonría. Se disculpa con Max y tira suavemente de su compañero, que le sigue sin rechistar. Se sabe ese camino de memoria, lo ha recorrido tantas veces desde que Alec fue nombrado Jefe del Instituto de Nueva York que sería capaz de transitarlo a ciegas.

Cierra la puerta del despacho de Alec en cuanto su marido atraviesa el umbral y se pone de puntillas para hacer lo que ha querido hacerle antes. Pone sus manos en las mejillas de su marido y besa sus labios, separándolos con la lengua para deslizarla en el interior de su boca. Gime cuando el cazador de sombras rodea su cintura con un brazo y le presiona contra su cuerpo, la otra mano en el centro de su espalda.

Succiona sus labios suavemente, notando como se hinchan entre los suyos, y luego los lame, provocando un gemido en su marido, que le eriza el vello de todo el cuerpo. Se tambalea un poco porque los besos de Alec siempre hacen que le tiemblen las piernas y se estabiliza poniendo una mano en el pecho de su marido, pero el cazador de sombras tiene otras ideas.

Nota cómo Alec baja sus manos hasta colocarlas en su culo y luego las baja hasta sus muslos. No hace falta que le diga lo que va a hacer, así que se impulsa, rodeando sus caderas con las piernas y sonríe contra su boca cuando camina cargando con él por el despacho hasta dejarle sobre su escritorio.

Alec se acomoda entre sus piernas, inclinándose para seguir besándole. Esta vez es Magnus el que pone las manos en la cintura de su marido para mantenerle pegado a su cuerpo, aunque sabe que el cazador de sombras no tiene ninguna intención de alejarse.

Se concentra en ese beso, en el modo en el que Alec succiona sus labios, cómo su lengua se adentra en su boca y juega con la suya, acariciándose y retándose para tener el control. Se centra en el modo en el que las manos de su marido acarician sus brazos y sus hombros hasta subir a su cuello, donde descansan unos segundos antes de descender por su espalda para llegar a su culo.

Suspira cuando Alec apoya la frente en la suya y cierra los ojos, llenándose los pulmones con el aroma de la piel y la colonia de su marido. Se le escapa la sonrisa de nuevo cuando ese pensamiento cruza su mente.

_Mi marido._

\- ¿Qué? –pregunta el Shadowhunter, rozando su nariz con la suya.

\- No me creo que nos hayamos casado.

\- ¿Te arrepientes?

\- ¿Cómo iba a arrepentirme de casarme con el ser más maravilloso que he conocido en mi vida? –acaricia la mejilla de Alec con el dorso de la mano, recreándose en lo hermoso que es y en todo el amor que hay en su mirada–. Ni se te ocurra pensar algo así, ¿me escuchas?

Ve asentir a Alec, aunque en el fondo de su mirada sigue la duda. Ojalá Alec se viera cómo le ve él. Maravilloso, hermoso, inteligente, valiente. Por el ángel, no puede estar más enamorado de él.

\- Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, Alexander.

Alec se inclina y le besa, tirando de su labio inferior con los dientes hasta que gime y luego lame la marca y desliza la lengua en su boca. Lo hace con decisión y sin pedir permiso, arrasando cuanto encuentra en su camino y Magnus sólo puede dejarse hacer, aferrándose a sus hombros mientras se aproxima al borde de la mesa para estar más cerca de su marido.

El sonido de unos golpes en la puerta les interrumpe y Alec gruñe antes de separarse y apoyar la frente en la suya.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Chicos, os esperan –la voz de Izzy llega clara desde el otro lado de la puerta.

\- Que esperen –susurra Alec para que solo el brujo pueda escucharle, sin poder esconder la sonrisa.

\- ¿Chicos? ¿De verdad? ¿No podéis esperar a que acabe el banquete?

Ríe cuando ve a Alec sonrojarse y no puede evitar apoyar su cabeza en el pecho de su marido para evitar que Izzy le escuche.

\- Ahora vamos.

\- Oh, por favor… dejad de meteros mano durante cinco minutos y atended a vuestros invitados.

\- ¡Izzy! –Alec cada vez está más sonrojado.

Acaricia los hombros de su marido y desciende las manos por sus brazos hasta entrelazar los dedos mientras se pone en pie.

\- Será mejor que salgamos o Izzy es capaz de entrar.

\- Ni cinco minutos con mi marido…

\- Tenemos toda la vida por delante, Alexander –se asegura de que Alec tiene bien puesta la corbata y ajusta bien su chaqueta–. Y dos semanas de luna de miel para no salir del dormitorio –le susurra mientras le guiña el ojo y comienza a caminar hacia la puerta.

Alec coge su mano en cuanto abre la puerta de su despacho e ignora la sonrisa de Izzy mientras deshacen el camino de vuelta al salón donde se celebra el banquete. Se siente la persona más afortunada del mundo cuando camina junto a ese hombre, sabiendo que lo que les une es único.


End file.
